Last Words
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: A mysterious yet non-deadly virus has spread castle-wide and has brought daily life to literal silence. Now an enemy has discovered this and plans to attack. Rated T just in case. Pairings uncertain.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Malady

A/N: Think a sort of silent film…only silent writing. I wanted to see if I could do a whole fan fiction without ever using dialogue between any characters. Because there is no dialogue, it also means everything is in blocks of paragraphs so the chapters will be kept pretty short. Enjoy!

…………………………..

"Mimicry Disease" was what the official name had been. But no one in the castle had a lick of a clue what had caused this odd malady. It wasn't deadly as opposed to the common sicknesses of the time but it was strange and slightly worrying. No one knew how it developed or when it ended. Any sort of cure was unknown. Would they just simply all live in silence forever? It had been nick named "Mimicry" by Jester, via ink and parchment, for the simple fact that it rendered one's voice unusable. There were no other symptoms or mortal threat. However it did make its mark in creating some rather interesting situations.

Everyone in the castle had adjusted to this some what of a new way of living after a month now. King Caradoc had written orders for Smithy to set up easels around the castle with plenty of parchment and ink at the court's disposal. Lives went on as usual for the most part and left open for rather creative yet silent ways for all of them to express themselves. Dragon found content with still being able to hear the mooing of cows after discovering the animals had not been affected. And when that wasn't enough, the reactions of the court to his never ending gas amused him greatly. Jester had taken advantage of the idea of Mimicry and did more performances in exchange for not being able to sing a single ballad or tell a joke. The castle staff went on in their usual duties and requests. Training went on as usual but more physical lessons had been put in place of verbal ones. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon had attempted a makeshift classroom with the easel and parchment instead of lectures. So far they had been successful but it made it easier for Gunther to offend Jane by mouthing insults at her and making gestures. Jane lipped off her usual names for him but Dragon had taken initiative and stuck Gunther's practice weapons in a bucket of dung once.

Prince Cuthbert had been one of the first to lose function of his vocal chords. Caradoc practically had a conniption. His poor, poor little boy could not speak! They tried every remedy and concoction known to all and anyone on castle grounds. The fretful king had eventually calmed down after pointed out many times by healers, the Chamberlain and Sir Theodore that his young son was in no lethal danger. A week later, Princess Lavinia had developed the odd illness, along with Smithy, Jane and Queen Gwendolyn. Caradoc fumed in this growing problem but it had been stifled after coming down with the sickness himself. Gunther and Jester had been arguing over the spiteful knight pestering Jane over her lack of voice until Gunther argued himself right out of his vocal chords. Jester celebrated the card fate dealt until he lost his voice soon after. It wasn't before long that both of Jane's parents, Rake, Pepper and even Dragon could utter no words and Caradoc ordered a quarantine of the castle from the village. He had the Merchant deliver goods halfway down the road and Smithy and Gunther would come and carry the stock back to the castle from there long after the Merchant had left.

There was a temporary rule put out for the village barring anyone from speaking of this growing problem. The King feared his enemies using this to their advantage and attack. Little did he know the Merchant had already sold the secret.


	2. Chapter 2: Eight More Plates

A/N: Thanks for your reviews for Chapter 1!

The sound of bells clinking at midday had not been coming from Jester. In order to alert the court, Jane and Gunther had been assigned to run through the castle with handbells to signal meal times. In the young knight's never ending bickering, the silence could not halt their competitive natures. At every mid day meal, they would challenge each other of who could round up the most people in the quickest amount of time. Jane was two wins away. Gunther was one. Jane had already gotten the royal children, Rake and Sir Theodore. She almost added Smithy until Gunther tore past her with a smirk upon his face. In the distance she saw her mother, father and the King and Queen walking together. The dung weevil got five! How so quickly?! Her count was four. She decided to head for the knight's quarters for Sir Ivon. Jane tripped forward and fell through the door. Ivon had opened it and grinned in amusement as he walked past her, followed by Gunther. If only she could slice that bloody smirk off his face. Defeated, she picked herself up and went to the window. She exhaled sharply from her nose as she witnessed even more defeat as Jester trailed behind Gunther. Jane looked at the bell in her hand and balled her fist in her free hand. She pretended it was Gunther's head and put the bell over her fist and shook it violently. It was the closest she could do as opposed to ringing her rival's neck, no pun intended of course. Sighing at the realization of how foolish she was being, Jane glanced to the side wall and headed to join the others.

Jane walked past Rake's garden and caught sight of his easel of parchment and ink. With a lack of ability to write and read well, he had been drawing pictures into his sentences. She tilted her head to an angle and saw it read: "gud marroh deer—"and next to it seemed to resemble some sort of carrot. A few of them actually. Jane gave a slow and single nod to the easel, her eyebrow arched, and continued on her way.

Outside the castle gates, a gathering of unfriendly souls were taking place. Their armor was a cold dark grey and sewn into the cloaks on the backs of them were a malicious looking coat of arms. Black horses with slits for eyes stood on guard with their hind legs around the shield design. Within the harsh angled shield there was an image of four interlocking arms, each with a dagger under their palms. A crescent moon placed in the middle. Below it was a banner that read '_illimitato_'.

All eight of them treaded softly as they faced each other in a final meeting before they were to act. None of their helms allowed for their identities to be revealed. The meeting of whispers gave their final commands before moving out. Two crept inside. Three remained at the front gate. Three went around to the back gate. Two would be standing on either side of the entrance out of sight while the third would stand brazenly head on toward inside castle grounds, prepared to make a first attack if need be. They knew who they were coming for. They knew they would succeed. An odd malady would be to blame for the eventual fall of Kippernia. By the time King Caradoc realized he would be under siege, it would be too late.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Parchment

A/N: Thank you for your reviews for Chapter 2 :-) !!

The pair of enemy knights that had been chosen to infiltrate the castle treaded softly. They couldn't risk their voice or footsteps compromising them. Not until they had their quarry. One of them motioned to the other as they crept past the Castle's garden. Something sharp prodded the back of one of the knight's armor. His hands immediately went up and whistled softly from the open slits on his helm. The knight's partner understood the signal, having been a few steps ahead and turned around, immediately drawing his sword.

Sir Theodore's sword clashed with the enemy's in mid-strike. He felt a growing frustration and fear as he realized how serious Kippernia's illness had become. With a swift blow, he finally sent the mysterious knight careening backwards and took the chance to regain a second wind. The warrior had a strong agility he wasn't used to. In spite of still being qualified to be the captain of the king's guard, age made the difference. Sir Theodore barely realized the second intruder disappeared when the first one had a go at him again. If only he could sound off a battle cry to alert the other knights. As the two matched swords, they struggled to overpower each other. Hearing a grunt from the knight took Sir Theodore by surprise and cost him to lose hold of his sword. It wasn't so much that it had been the first time in weeks he heard a voice. It was the fact that the knight's grunt had given them away to being a woman. A soft feminine laughter came from beneath the helm as the tip of the blade threatened Sir Theodore's neck.

Jane turned her head to the side, straining to hear. Jester waved his hand in front of her and shrugged. Jane put up her index finger and removed herself from the bench. The others watched as she walked off. After a moment's delay, Gunther followed suit in case she was up to something he could best her in.

Dragon flapped upward from his spot upon Jane's tower. His eyes narrowed at the stranger lurking in the practice yard and swooped down. The knight caught sight of the beast and drew his sword. Dragon let a hostile flame discharge from his nostrils. He might not have had a voice but he had fire and plenty of gas to fuel so. Realizing he wasn't a match, the knight ran, almost knocking over the prince and princess, who were playing a mock battle with the wooden swords from the knight's quarters. Princess Lavinia became delightfully curious and followed suit, waving her sword triumphantly in the air.

The female knight lifted her sword, winding her arm back for a final attack on Sir Theodore. Jane shoved herself into the enemy's armored body, knocking the helm off their head before hitting the ground. Jane let down her guard at the surprise of seeing another girl knight. The woman flicked her sword upward at Jane's leg but instead the metal hit against her skin as if it were a whip; immediately putting Jane on bended knee. She prepared to strike once more when she was met with death. The knight let out a sickening scream that sounded off throughout the castle grounds. Gunther wrenched his sword from the enemy's neck, shocked at the realization of his actions. Sir Theodore placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulders and nodded solemnly in approval. Jane limped toward her fellow knights to survey the body along side them. Not counting the bleeding gash in her neck, the woman had been strikingly beautiful. Her long silk black hair had broken from its bindings and sat in her blood. She had to have been at least a couple years younger than Queen Gwendolyn. The royal members of the court and the castle staff had gathered around to witness the end of what had unfolded. The lady in waiting and Queen were horrified. Pepper sought Rake's arms in comfort. The King looked around and saw everyone wasn't accounted for. Sir Theodore snapped his fingers repeatedly and drew everyone's attention to the parchment and easel next to him.

_There is one more intruder among us_

King Caradoc tore the parchment off the easel and threw it to the ground. Sir Theodore gave his king an astounded look as he watched his majesty writing frantically.

_WHERE IS LAVINIA,_ It read.


	4. Chapter 4: Seized

The remaining knight snuck behind a barrel that had been sitting near the back gate. He looked yonder past the gates; he could see his fellow knights retreating. The good news was they had Caradoc's child by the sight of the petite form thrashing about on the lead knight's shoulder. The bad news was he was on his own to flee. Having heard the cries of his accomplice, he was trained to assume the worst and proceed to abandon dead weight; literally or not. The knight almost took a step out into the open to attempt escape when a large shadow eclipsed the sunlight in brief passing.

Dragon set himself down among the members of the court, eyeing the fresh death on the ground. The past month had been difficult for Dragon to communicate with Jane or any of them, forcing him to play a frustrating game of charades whenever he had something to say. He zipped a single claw horizontally in front of his neck and hovered all his claws a couple of inches off the ground. It was his code gesture for "short life". He flapped his wings briskly pointing to them while continuing to express "short life". Jane finally understood Dragon meant the princess's man-made wings she wore. She prompted him to continue telling them all more. Dragon's eyes shifted from side to side trying to think about how to go about this. King Caradoc grew impatient and anxious as he marched over to Dragon and waved his parchment angrily at Dragon. The words that asked for his daughter's whereabouts almost seemed to quiver on the page from the vigorous motion. Dragon shook his head, not understanding, and continued to show what he had witnessed. Staring back at the corpse, Dragon pointed to her and then clasped both claws together to convey capture.

It didn't take long for the knights to split and search the castle for the other invader. Jane and Dragon surveyed the grounds from above, spotting the trespasser fleeing from the back gates. Jane tapped Dragon's head firmly with her index finger and pointed in the knight's direction from Dragon's peripheral view. Jane raised the hand bell she had taken with her and rang it as fast and loud as she could to alert the others. Dragon winced, wishing at the moment he had the hearing of an elder short life.

The enemy knight turned to see a stained blade raised to his face. Gunther held his sword steady but hadn't quite recovered from his first slay. Taking a life had not been anything he had imagined or could get from studying textbooks. The enemy brazenly reached for his own sword but stopped, noticing an armed Sir Ivon threatening him on his left. The foe thought about claiming to take them on when Sir Theodore approached them all with the rest of the castle trailing not far beyond. King Caradoc proceeded forward and gestured his fingers upward at the knight's helm in which Sir Ivon proceeded to remove and toss aside. The young blond male gazed without fear right into Caradoc's eyes; antagonizing the King with insolent laughter. Jane dismounted from Dragon, witnessing the capture. She couldn't recall a time her king displayed such anger upon his face. It almost frightened her but she understood how much of a high regard her majesty had for his children. The dropping of the stranger's sword knocked her back to here and now. Sir Ivon and Gunther took hold of either side of the man's arms and began dragging him back toward the castle.

A/N: The next chapter I'm going to have to break the silence a little early. I was going to do it anyway later in the story instead of making a short silent story and another short sequel with speaking lines (it makes more sense to condense the two parts into one). The castle members still won't be speaking yet but the Illimitato knight has to have speaking lines, especially since he doesn't have the virus.


	5. Chapter 5: 20 Questions to Square One

The number of those allotted to witness the interrogation had dwindled by the time the enemy was securely bound to a chair in the throne room. Not wanting to risk their only source of knowing Lavinia's whereabouts becoming infected; Caradoc dismissed most of his court with exception of his knights and Queen Gwendolyn. The king from then on allowed Sir Theodore to commence questioning while he and his wife took to their thrones at the front of the room.

"So do I get anything to eat, now? After all, I missed the mid day meal." The knight sneered at the King and Queen.

Sir Ivon blocked the knight's view with his body, threatening to slash him one. The knight grinned while nodding his head back. "You would love to have a go at me I bet, you big brute."

The metal easel was dropped down in front of the two men by Gunther. Sir Theodore rolled out some parchment upon it and began writing. The enemy eyed Gunther. "I pray you can live up to my standards, boy." Gunther stared at the man in confusion before turning to Sir Theodore's attention.

_Identify yourself, knight. _The ink dripped fresh from the bottom of the last letter.

"I am Sir Marcus of the Illimitato."

Sir Theodore studied Marcus's armor carefully. He had never heard of such a faction. It was possible he belonged to a group of rogues but he had heard of most of them throughout his years. But his cloak didn't lie. The same name was sewn into the banner under the coat of arms.

_If you value your life, you will tell us where the King's daughter is. We are a civil, peaceful kingdom however we will take any measure needed to acquire information. _

Sir Ivon held his sword by his side, gripping the hilt tightly from anticipation. Gunther held his sword in front, its tip digging into the floor. Jane kept hers sheathed, preferring to draw it if she should be ordered or need to. Her eyes met with Gunther's briefly, wondering if he felt as uncertain as she did about what was to happen in future time. Her glance caught the Illimitato's. He looked at each knight before returning his gaze to Sir Theodore.

"Actually, I have quite a lot to say. I have all day being roped here and such. I must say, it was foolish to leave the sentry unguarded. Originally we were coming forth for Turnkey and Breech. In retrospect, perhaps we should have done so first."

Gunther took an involuntary step back, taken by surprise. Jane had a similar look on her face, wondering what possibly for.

"As much as these young knights would have served as admirably, we need to condition a new queen."

Queen Gwendolyn leaned forward in her seat, horrified. The king was losing his patience as the words sank in.

"Queen Julia can not seem to bear a daughter and after watching on yours for some time, she has chosen the Kippernia princess to take over her throne. She also plans to take this kingdom for her own after inside sources have informed her of this waste of land who was deep in debt just waiting to be seized."

Jane caught Sir Theodore's gaze and shifted to the parchment which held new words. Orders. She drew her sword and walked over to the bound knight. He read them as well and laughed at her almost mockingly. "You believe you are unique, milady? The Illimitato is led by women. Women who fled prosecution. Tough lasses who were orphaned. Women who grew tired of the dominance of man. Women like Jane who abhorred the idea of being a lady in waiting but no King was open to a female knight. They grew enough in numbers to overtake a weak kingdom and were looking to strive forward and over take this one."

Jane didn't know what to make of this. There were more like her out there? No, not like her. She would never remove a child from her home to serve another.

_If what you say is true, then why do you, a man, serve this supposed all female faction?_

Sir Marcus's eyes fell from the parchment. The smile upon his face almost bitter. "I was a knight serving that weak kingdom they overtook. They saw me a worthy adversary and spared my life in exchange of turning over my allegiance to them. There are only a handful of males working for them for they also need us to keep up their numbers. They have no king to speak of. It is ruled solely under Queen Julia."

Sir Theodore looked to his majesties as the other knights were awaiting further orders to act upon. Caradoc stepped away from his embrace with his concerned wife and came forward when the knight stared speaking again.

"Do not feel secure, dear knights. When she takes this castle, it is already known who she will keep and who will perish. Queen Julia has taken interest still in obtaining Turnkey and Breech for her Guard. They will be tested to die for King Caradoc but the king will die before they do. He shall be easy to take down for the Queen and Prince will be targeted first which will cause the lady in waiting and chamberlain to pass on as well in a chain of effects. My Queen has no use for this oaf…" He nodded to the left at Sir Ivon before continuing. "…the Court Jester or the staff help and will probably all be executed. An attempted agreement with you, Sir Theodore, will be granted but she wouldn't hold it past your dedication to Caradoc to sway a grimmer outcome. The Dragon will be sought by us to be tamed and executed with the dragon blade if he does not cooperate with us."

In a fast harsh hand, the ink now read _You will not get away with such an atrocity._

"They had survived decades in Italy, hiding. They want to claim a powerful status across these lands. The Illimitato name means Limitless. Boundless. The women invoke the word as a reminder of why they became knights of a kingdom before its time. They want to prove to the world that women are worthy of the power men horde and greedily seek more of. Many kingdoms have tried to take them out of existence and failed; retreating before they risked destroying their own land and subjects. Every king they battled sat in silence; in fear of sullying their reputation by the fact a league of girls with swords beat his knights. But because the Illimitato only have so much power, their battles with other kingdoms have thus so far come out as a draw mostly. Until they discovered Kippernia a couple years back when it was rumored that most of the staff were released from castle services. When they found only four knights served this King, they saw a window of opportunity."

King Caradoc stepped down from his throne's stage and approached with such anger, Jane for the first time ever feared her king. He wrote in short sharp strokes on the parchment. _Where is LAVINIA?_

"You will get no information of her location or my Queen's. Ever. " Marcus replied as a matter of fact.

Caradoc began writing orders for the dungeons but the knight was not quite finished.

"Hold fast now. Surely you want to hear the last of what I have to say." Grinning, he leaned forward as much as he could against the ropes. "It is but a dear shame I will not be the one to father your daughter's heir."

For the first time in Caradoc's reign, the knight was ordered to be put to death. He commanded that Smithy unlock the iron maiden in the dungeons and prepare it for use.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews on chapter 4 :) Also I just want to add my surprise how much people seem to like A Battle That May Never End. It really was random and I didn't think it would gain much reviews at all. I'm glad it was liked and might consider elaborating or doing more lyric chapters with the current one.


	6. Chapter 6: I am law & this is your order

There was not a worse prisoner than a six year old with insolence. Princess Lavinia had broken free and had half the women there chasing after her. Within minutes being in this new kingdom's grounds, Lavinia had gained her voice back and put it to work by shrieking as she ran. She ran toward the double wooden doors and stopped, gazing up on a woman in a lavender and gold gown who blocked her. The lady had a regal appearance. One with a strength and boldness that did not compare with her mother. But most of all, this woman's icy stare would have immediately destroyed Queen Gwendolyn's warmth in a heartbeat.

Queen Julia looked down upon her young hostage. "You will not go anywhere, child."

Princess Lavinia placed her hands on her hips. "I", pointing to herself, "Am a princess and you will do as I say. Or daddy will get Sir Ivon and have him decapitate-o his foe and lay waste on you all." The young girl proudly smirked, thinking this was yet another of many games.

The Queen eyed her knights in the room who in turn stood obediently with their head slightly bowed toward her, awaiting orders. She set her eyes back on Lavinia. "You are far off from home and do not have an idea of what is to become of you, do you? You have no title here, child. You are simply a little girl who I shall name my heir after we…" She paused to think of the right word. "Mend…you. You will come to respect me in due time."

Lavinia tilted her head to side as if to think about it. Then it was time to stomp right on the Queen's feet and run off, calling out for Jane.

Two of Julia's Ladies in Waiting rushed to their royalty's side while the guards pursued the girl. The captain of the guard, a young blonde woman in black dragon scale armor named Octavia, came forward. "Shall we move forward with the second invasion?"

"The girl calls for her therefore you may. Take two of the men and six of your women."

"With respect my lady, I think it would be wise to leave the men behind. We have already lost Marcus and we can not afford to risk not having a strong collective that would allow new life brought to the castle."

"I suppose you could take the other squire that the old man and his buffoon are training. What other young men serve the grounds?

"A gardener, a blacksmith and a jester. The jester is well instructed; the blacksmith is of a strong stature and appears very loyal. The gardener doesn't meet our qualifications and is not worth drifting his heart from the kitchen maid."

"Just take the squires for now. We need not greed to ruin us."

"Yes, my lady."

"And Octavia?"

The young leader stopped in her tracks and turned to her Queen.

"If you should see the merchant from Kippernia, give him his payment."


	7. Chapter 7: Six Years

It had been six years since she had departed from her king. The painful memories she held however made it seem as if only six minutes had passed.

Jane's original orders were to seek out Lavinia's location and bring her home but the Illimitato made an unexpected return just before she was to set out with Dragon. Sir Theodore had led her, Gunther and Ivon into battle, not aware that he was aiding to deliver what the enemy had came for. One of the Illimitato had gained possession of Jane's sword and used it to keep Dragon at bay while a second knight advanced on Jane, ready to throw a sack over her head from behind. Furious, Dragon unleashed a violent surge of flames down upon the woman without regard to destroying Jane's weapon. The knight dodged out of harm's way, leaving Jane in its immediate path.

"JANE!" Dragon held his throat in surprise of hearing his voice.

Jane found herself hitting the ground as the fire heated the air above her body. Gunther rolled away from her and held his sword up to block a strike from one of the other enemy knights.

"Gunther" She meant to yell his name, overlooking the mimicry disease, but it had come out as a whisper.

"Run." Gunther whispered back, straining as he had also attempted to raise a voice he didn't yet have.

One of the women took the hilt of her sword and brought it down forcefully to knock Gunther out. Two others stood by waiting for him to drop into their grasps while the other three continued to keep Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore busy. Jane refused to let them take Gunther and charged after them but the woman who attacked Gunther, shoved her back.

"He is our property now."

Sir Ivon headbutted the knight confronting him out of his way and kicked her down. "Sorry, lass. Wear the armor, take the beating." He stopped in realization "I can speak again?"

Dragon watched the lead knight, Octavia, deliver a painful blow to Jane, finally taking the young knight out. He plunged down toward Jane, surrounding his body around her protectively

"She is not yours." He snarled at the knight.

"Withdraw! Now!" Octavia barked. Her eyes met up with Sir Theodore's as he stood down as a result of the fight ending abruptly. He caught the sight of Gunther being taken away.

"Unhand my knight at once." Sir Theodore demanded, making his way to Octavia. She fell into a defensive stance with both her own sword and Jane's in hand. Dragon approached her, poised to attack when she tossed down Jane's sword.

"We will return for the girl." She promised before catching up to her departing knights.

Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon exchanged glances and pursued her only to be confronted by a long row of Illimitato knights with swords ready. Down the road, two guards continue to lead Gunther away.

"What could you possibly want with boy? He is no use to you as a squire." Sir Theodore tried to reason.

Octavia stepped forward from the middle of the line. "As captain of the guard, I will finish his training. That is unless you wish to leave your king."

Sir Theodore shook in anger. "I detest such a thought! I would die for my king."

"And one day you shall, old fool."

Sir Ivon unsheathed his sword but was signaled to halt by Sir Theodore. "And what of the boy's father?"

The woman chuckled. "What of him?" And she left it like that following the departure of the Illimitato.

Jane looked down from the partially clouded sky as she lay against Dragon on a hill top. After that day, she had left Kippernia with Dragon, promising to bring back Gunther and Lavinia. Everyday that had passed in the last six years was a day she longed for the simpler days when she quarreled with Gunther on who was the best and sat at the mid day meal with her friends. She missed them all deeply but remaining there would have left not only herself but everyone else in danger. It was better to set out and attempt to retrieve who she lost than sit and wait to be hunted.

There hadn't been much progress in her search. Hearsay from the villages told of Gunther last being seen with unfamiliar knights on a far edge of Kippernium territory. This was only a fortnight after she had set out and no word of him since. She had heard rumors of Magnus Breech being sentenced for death for selling the castle's secrets. Jane couldn't think of one person who cared either way if the merchant remained in existence. As for Lavinia, there were only dead paths that left her where she began.

"Awake are you?" Dragon groggily asked.

"I was thinking of Princess Lavinia. She should be now the age I had been when I left the kingdom. Looking back upon it, I dreamt that six years into my future I would complete my training and become a knight. I suppose it did not turn out that way."

Dragon gave her half smile. "Afraid not, Jane." His head craned upward suddenly. "Get your sword ready."

Jane reached behind her back and pulled her sword over her shoulder carefully. "I did not hear any noise." She looked around them wondering who possibly climbed up the hill to find them at this early in the morning.

Instinctively, she struck out to the side so that her sword clanged against another. One swift attack after another the intruder came after her. Every flick of the sword was careful and calculated to a point she struggled to keep up. She winced when he barely missed her throat which then Dragon found it time to step in. He roared a wave of fire in the knight's direction which caused him to back off. He left himself open to Jane who cried out as she quickly disarmed him of his sword.

"Yield." She warned, holding the sword to his chest.

"We have been searching for you for quite a while, squire." The man spoke in a smooth tone. Something in his voice made him come off cold but familiar.

"Dragon..." She began.

"Want me to roast him, Jane?" Dragon asked eagerly.

"No. I believe he is Gunther." Jane stared at the knight unsure of herself. If only he would remove his helm.

The knight removed the armor that protected his skull to prove Jane correct. A twenty year old Gunther glared back at her.


End file.
